Moving On
by trishaj48
Summary: Warrick and Sara are gone, the team has to except that and move on with their lives, can Gil? As always I own nothing the writers and producers of CSI own it all. Thanks to Wander52, my beta reader and friend.
1. Chapter 1

MOVING ON

"How can they be so happy," Gil was wondering to himself. Warrick was gone and so was Sara. And there they were,are just sitting and cutting up like everything was ok.

Well maybe it wais just him; maybe he wais a grumpy old fool. Maybe he was just tired; he had not been sleeping well since Sara left.

"You really need to get a life," Catherine kept telling Gil, "It 'has been a year and I would think that' is long enough to mope around all the time."

Catherine had grieved for Warrick, so she knew how he felt. Ffor six months she was depressed, andhes had hardly ate or slept. Then one night Catherine came to work with a new attitude., Catherine said she had a dream and Warrick told her he knew she always loved him and he loved her too. Warrick also said he was happy and Catherine had to be happy too.

It was shortly after that when she accepted Adam Novak's invitation for dinner and they hadve been keeping steady company since.

Warrick's death bothered Nick more then he let on. Nick never cried in public, but when he was alone, Nick did. Nick would go to the grave site when ever he felt he needed to talk to his friend.

Nick asked Sophia last month, they weare still deciding if they weare right for each other.

The whole team was sitting in the court room when the under sheriff was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison with out the chance of parole. But life for him was not very long, two months later he was found in the john, beaten to death.

SoWell everyone had moved on and Gil thoughtinks he neededs to also. Gil went to see Heather, even spent the night, but when he kissed her, there was nothing - well Iit was more like kissing his a sister, if he had one.

On his way home from the lab Gil decided that some people weare just meant to live alone. Anyway, he had Hank,; his best buddy. Hank was a good listener and the dog would never argue.

Pulling in his driveway he noticed a light on in the kitchen, "Damn," he said to himself, thinking he must have forgotten to turn it off. Gil tossed his keys on the stand near the door and went into the kitchen.

Tossing away some junk mail he had received, Gil thought he was losing his mind., Gil knew he had forgotten to take out the trash, but ithe container was empty. As he noticed that Hank's dish was full of cold fresh water, it crossed his mind that now he knew he was crazy. Walking into they living room Gil found it had been vacuumed, cleaner than it was when he had left this morning, maybe a house cleaning fairy had stopped by or maybe he had gotten to the point where he was forgettings everything. Either way Gil's housework was done andor he did not have to do it.

Gil was about to sit on the couch when he saw a note sitting next to the book he had been reading.

Gil picked it up, read it and smiled from ear to ear and took off for his room.

The note fell to the floor it said: SEX WITHOUT LOVE IS POINTLESS, IT MAKES YOU SAD. IF I STILL MAKE YOU HAPPY, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND MEI AM.

Gil stood in the doorway, and there before him was the woman he loved, lying on the bed with her arms around a pillowGil seen her , Sara had come back. Gil went to the bed, looking down at her, as if she was a dream. So as he laidngiyla next to Sara, Gil put his arm over her waist, he knew it wasn't a dream.

At the feel of his body, Sara snuggled closer to him. "Hi," Sara said, rolling over to face him. "Hi yourself," Gil said, kissing her soundly.

"I used my key to get in," Sara told him.

"And how did you know you would not find a woman in my bed?" Gil asked smiling at her.

"Because I know you love me as much as I love you," Sara said, "That and I made a phone call."

"Catherine?" Gil guessed.

"No. Heather. She filled me in on everything that has been going on this last year. Heather was the one whothat confirmed what I already knew - that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"You cheated," Gil said, gently stroking her hair.

"I had to make sure there was still room in your life for me," Sara said, running her fingers over his chest.

"You ARE my life," Gil said, kissing Sara again.

God how he wanted her, how he wanted to taste her skin, feel her warmth, experience the thrill she gave him as they made love, after missing these feelings for a year.

Gil started to deepen the kiss but he hesitated; Gil had to be sure that this is what Sara wanted toalso.

Sara looked into those deep blue eyes, she could see the same desire and need that she felt. "Please."

Gil smiled and kissed her as he unbuttoned her blouse and, to his delight, Sara was not wearing a bra. He moved his lips to her neck, Sara shivered at his touch. Gil moved his lips to Sara's breasts, [sucking in one of her already hardened nipples], she screamed with pleasure.

"Should I stop?" Gil asked teasingly. "Don't you dare," Sara said, sitting up so Gil could remove her blouse. Sara removed Gil's shirt and kissed his chest.

Gil eased Sara back on the bed and cupped her breast in his hand. "I need you so," Gil said, as he undidone her jeans. Sara lifteds her hips so Gil could slide her jeans them and her panties off.

Gil ran his hands over her body, finding once again those places that he knew gave Sara such pleasure, places he had been dreaming of touching.

Gil went down between her legs and took a deep breath, taking in her scent, the scent that still intoxicateds him. Gil pushed Sara's legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood.

He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Sara screamed with pleasure; eyes closed, as Gil inserted his fingers in side her, pumping with expert movements.

Gil's manhood almost exploded from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans. Gil was positive that nothing sounded as beautiful as the sounds Sara made while they were making love.

Sara's juices filled his mouth; and Gil hungrily swallowed all she had to offer.

Gil moved atop her and entered her; he could feel her walls embrace his manhood as he thrust into her.

"Gil," Sara whispered, "Please." Gil knew what she wanted, most of the time their love making was slow and smooth, but that was not what Sara wanted, not now.

Gil slammed into her harder and faster, his mind shutting down as his body took over.

Sara wrapped her legs around Gil, pulling him to her with more and more vigor. Sara needed him inside her, filling her, completing her.

Gil was moaning softly under his breath, indistinct words, of love, passion.

Gil's thrusts became harder, faster and deeper, with one final thrust Sara could feel the explosion of his juices as it pounded against her walls.

All of his strength gone, Gil fell on to her, their bodies melted into one. Heavy breathing and pounding hearts soon returned to normal, Gil moved forom atop her and engulfed her in his arms.

They lay wrapped in each others arms and just enjoyed the sensation of the lovemaking they had just shared.

Sleep found them, the deep sleep that satisfied lovers know.

It was well past noon when the sun snuck in between the drawn blinds and woke the lovers, Gil smiled at the feel of her body near his, she was back, for how long Gil did not know, but for now Sara - his Sara - was in his arms.

Sara opened her eyes, Gil smiled. "I'm starved."

Sara laughed, "Why is it that you are always hungry after we make love?"

"Because you so completely drain me of everything," Gil grabbing a quick kiss. Getting out of bed, Gil handed Sara her blouse.

"What if I would rather do this?" Sara said as she reached for Gil's manhood.

"I would pass out from hunger as I tried to please you," Gil said, smiling at her.

"Seconds later?" Sara asked getting up. "I promise," Gil said, kissing her.

Gil and Sara showered and dressed, and since she had been gone Gil had not kept the shelves stocked, they had to go out to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

At the diner they ordered their meal and held hands over the top of the table, talking.

From behind her she heard "Sara?" Sara turned to see Catherine standing behind her.

"Catherine," Sara said standing and hugging her. "Are you back to stay this time?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes she is," Gil said, secretly hoping he was right. Sara smiled at Gil, "Yes, I am here to stay. The policy has changed so we can work together and I have asked Ecklie to reinstate me."

"Miss Sidle. Nice to see you again," a gentleman said. Sara looked at him trying to place the face. "Mr. Novak," Sara said when the face and name came back to her. "Hello," Sara put out her hand, he took it, "Adam, please." "Sara," she said.

Both men were in a hurry to get back to their dates, the ladies wanted to talk.

"Hon we will be late if we don't get going," Adam said placing his arm around Catherine's waist.

"I will call you later," Catherine said, "I assume you are at Gil's?" Catherine added with a smile on her face. "Of course," Sara said, hugging her again.

After they left Sara looked at Gil, "HON? I had no idea they were a couple."

Gil told Sara about Catherine's dream and that she and Adam was defiantly an item.

"That is so fantastic," Sara said, "I knew she was so depressed when Warrick……"Sara let it end there, even after a year Sara still could not say the word.

Sitting in the living room Sara took Gil's hand, "I have a promise to keep."

"MMM, I thought I was the one who made the promise," Gil said smiling.

"YOU made that promise," Sara said, "I made the other one."

Gil looked at her; she could tell Gil had no idea what she was talking about.

"GILBERT GRISSOM! How could you forget?" Sara turned her back to him, pretending to be upset but smiling all the time.

"A few months after my 'stroll in the desert' - bees - me freaked out with the question you asked," Sara said.

A big smile came across Gil's face as he turned her to face him. "You know, maybe we should get married." "Yes, let's do it," Sara said.

This time there was nothing blocking their lips from touching.

"Now," Sara said with a devilish smile, "how about that promise YOU made."

"Right here in the couch? With the dog watching?" Gil said.

Sara stood in front of him and opened her blouse. Hank looked from one to the other, stood and ran off to the kitchen.

"Smart dog," Gil said while he was removing Sara's blouse and bra. Gil was massaging and kissing her nipples [his fingers pumping inside her] when the doorbell rang.

Gil tried to ignore the bell put it would not stop. "Damn," he said.

Sara retrieved her blouse, smiling at him she went to the door. Gil was trying to find a way to hide his already aroused manhood; he finally took a book and laid it on his lap.

Gil could hear Jim's voice. "Catherine said you were back," Jim said, as he followed Sara into the living room. "Hey Gil, what's up?" "If he only knew," Gil said to himself. Sara surprised a giggle. "Nothing," Gil said as his face kept getting redder by the minute.

Jim suddenly realized what he had interrupted. "Um, hey look, we can talk later," Jim said, almost running out the door.

Gil looked at Sara, they both laughed. "What do you think gave it away?" Sara asked, "Your bouncing book?" "Or your blouse buttoned crooked?" Gil added. Gil locked the door and turned off the lights, "Shall we pickup where we left off?" Gil said, taking Sara's hand as he went to their room.

Sara woke the next morning still wrapped in Gil's arms. "How I have missed you," Gil told her, "I thought I lost you for good and now that I have you I will never let you go again."

Sara smiled at Gil, "You better let me go or we will have to change the sheets."

Sara wiggled free of his arms and headed to the bathroom. "Better," she said climbing back in bed and snuggling next to Gil again.

"When?" Gil asked.

"When" Sara asked not sure what he wanted.

"When do you want to get married?" he asked. "How about the end of next month? I think that will be a fitting day to do it," Sara said.

Gil thought for just a minute, "You are such a romantic."

The end of the next month would be the 10th anniversary of the first day they met.

They cuddled a little longer then decided it was time to grab something to eat; they were sitting in the kitchen finishing their breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Sara opened the door and was immediately engulfed in Nick's bear hug.

"Catherine said you were back," Nick said, "I had to come out here to see for myself."

"How about you let my fiancee go and get yourself a cup of coffee," Gil told him. "Fiancee? Congratulations," Nick said.

From behind Nick Gil heard, "We brought the donuts." Sara turned to see Adam and Catherine getting out of his car. "I better put more coffee on," Sara said.

Sara, Gil, Nick, Sophia, Adam and Catherine were all sitting on the porch talking when Jim came walking up. "If I knew this was a pajama party I would have not got dressed." Gil realized that he and Sara were still in their pajamas. Without saying anything Gil went in the house and Jim followed him. "Hey look Gil," Jim said, "I am really sorry about last night." "I think the less said about that the better," Gil said, half smiling and half blushing.

Gil went to rejoin the others, "Sara and I will be getting married the end of next month and we would like for you all to plan on attending." Everyone said they would not miss it.

I especially need you there," Gil said to Jim, "I would be honored if you would be my best man." "I am the one who is honored," Jim said. Sara asked Catherine to be her maid of honor.

Sara walked into the lab that night and it was strange being back. Mostly because Warrick and Greg were gone. partly because she had not been there in a year. Ecklie walked up to Sara, "Welcome back. You aced your test so you can keep you a CSI level 3 standing. I have told Catherine she will have to do all your evaluations and you need to certify on the range before you can have your weapon back."

"Thank you, Conrad," Sara said, not sure what caused his change in attitude.

"I also hear that you and Grissom are to be married, congratulations," Ecklie said, as he handed her all the things she needed for work.

Sara walked to Gil's office, "What's wrong, hon?" Gil asked.

"Conrad," Sara said, "is acting human and I can't figure out why."

"The love of a good woman," Sara heard Catherine say.

"Ecklie? IN Love? Who?" Sara questioned. "Heather," Gil said. "They have been seeing each other for over four months now." "Conrad and Heather?" Sara said, "Now that is a combination I would have never in a million years guessed." Gil told Sara that Conrad had helped on a case because they were really short. Gil had gone to Heather for some help because of the nature of the case. Conrad could not take his eyes off Heather. Two weeks later they dated, two weeks after that everyone knew they were an item.

Nick came in followed by Greg, "Look what the cat dragged in." Sara stood and hugged Greg, "I guess they will let anyone work here?" "Guess so," Greg said.

Ecklie stood in the doorway, "Mr. Sanders has also passed his test, he has asked for nights and I assume no one here will object. Sara you are to stop by the range tomorrow after shift to re qualify." Ecklie handed Gil a stack of papers before he left.

Gil glanced over the assignments and paired off his team. After work Gil and Sara stopped by the firing range, Sara passed with flying colors.

On their way home Sara said, "It was strange without Warrick." "I know," Gil said, "I have been thinking about doing something in his honor." "What would that be?" Sara asked. "I was thinking about a scholarship, you know to the police academy, to some underprivileged kid, maybe from his old neighborhood." "That would be fantastic," Sara said.

They let Hank out for a run, then headed off to bed. Sara lay on her side, Gil cuddled close to her with his arms around her waist. Hank jumped up on the foot of the bed and all three fell asleep.

The next morning Sara rolled over and kissed Gil, "Morning, love." Gil stretched out, his feet bumped into the dog. Getting up he called the dog, "Out you go buddy." Hank looked at Sara, jumped off the bed and headed out the door.

Gil lay next to Sara again, "Morning, beautiful." "I can think of two ways to get this day started," Gil said. "Really?" Sara said smiling. "Sure, we can either get up and get some breakfast," Gil said, "or" was all Gil said as he kissed her passionately. "I like the second option," Sara said pulling off her nighty. Sara then opened Gil's pajama top and started kissing his chest. "I like the second option too," Gil said, pulling Sara close to him.

Gil nuzzled Sara neck; he felt her body quiver at his touch. Slowly Gil moved his kisses to her nipples; Sara's fingers entwined themselves in Gil's curls, as he devoured her nipples. Gil found a path from her nipples to Sara's womanhood, already wet and waiting for him. She gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger smoothly entered her. Sara bit her lip to stifle her scream as he continued his movements.

Sara's eyes were glossy with pleasure, her breathing heavy and she screamed his name as she spent her juices into his mouth. Gil moved atop her, and pushed into her slowly, feeling Sara's wet heat surround his engorged penis and they both groaned at the perfectly perfect feel of the others body, they melted into one, their movements matching perfectly.

Soft kisses and caresses were shared as they continued to ride the wave of pleasure they were feeling. Gil put his arms around Sara and rolled to his back. His hands were on her sides, just above her hips. Hers were resting gently on his chest. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust…touch for touch. The sound of there orgasms shattered the quietness of the bedroom as their bodies shook. Sara fell forward, her head resting on his chest. They lay that way for a while before Sara rolled from atop him to his side; Gil wrapped his arms around her.

By the middle of the next month, Gil has set up the scholarship. The whole crew plus Adam, Sophia, Jim, the lab rats and even Ecklie pledged part of their salary to help with the WARRICK BROWN FOUNDATION. Two weeks later Gil and Sara were married and they went to the mountains for their honeymoon. It was a time memories were of.

About a day after they got back Gil and Sara were enjoying their last day off before having to go back to work. Gil's phone rang, it was Catherine. "Griss," Catherine said, "Adam had a car accident, he is in the hospital and I'm with him. Ecklie just called and said that a CSI is needed on International Boulevard, everyone else is busy."

Gil let out a sigh and said he would handle it. When he arrived, Gil saw Jim standing next to a car. "Ten cars, all with windows smashed in, " Jim said. "And they needed us why?" Gil questioned. "Car number 10," Sara said. Sara had started at the other end of the row of cars taking pictures. "Yep," Jim said, "Car number 10 has a DB in the back seat." The three of them walked to car number 10, a green Chevy Van, the only reason the body was not noticed sooner was the fact that all the windows were tinted. "Oh, look," Sara said, "Some of your friends." There was insect activity on the body, "Welcome back," Jim said to Gil referring to the fact that this was Gil's first scene after his honeymoon trip. Gil laughed. Gil used the insects to determine TOD. All the evidence pointed to the fact that the vic had overdosed on drugs. Fortunately Adam's injuries were not serious.

ONE YEAR LATER

The team paid a visit to Warrick's grave; they had their first young person for the scholarship. It was a young girl from Warrick's neighborhood. The young lady graduated top in her class and had always dreamed of going to the police academy. Her mother was dead and her father in jail so she lived with her grandmother and could not afford to go. "Well, my friend," Nick said, "We thought we all would stop by and let you know you are missed." They stood in silence, each with his own memories. Later that night they met again to award MARY RUTH WILSON her scholarship. Adam and Catherine had been married six months ago.

Adam was appointed to a key position in the Sacramento DA's office; he and Catherine would be leaving soon.

Nick's appointment to first shift supervisor was approved; he and Sophia had set a wedding date for the first of the new year.

As hard as he tried to stay, he could not, Greg left again to resume his work as an author.

Ecklie and Heather moved in together, she did not want to tell anyone because of her past. Conrad said he did not give a flying flip what people thought.

Jim retired and was going to move to Hollywood to be with Annie.

Gil had been talking to a friend of his in Quantico. There was a professorship coming open at the Forensic Science Research and Training Center. Gil and Sara had been talking about him taking it, but the move would have to wait, Sara was a week over her due date.

Gil was on his way out the door after shift, "Dr. Grissom," Judy said, "Mrs. Grissom said to tell you that you needed to meet her at her doctor's office."

Gil thanked her and left for Dr. Walters' office. In the office the doctor said, "Your little fella is a week late, I want to admit Mrs. Grissom and get him out." "Is everything alright?" Gil wanted to know. "Everything is fine," the doctor said, "I just don't like to let the pregnancy go to much over the due date."

The whole gang met in the OB waiting room. Greg had rebooked his flight so he could be there; Catherine and Adam postponed their leave too.

Gil was in the delivery room with Sara. "Now I know why they call it labor," Sara said, between contractions. Gil was not sure if he should say anything or not, so all he did was smile and hold Sara's hand.

Two hours later the team was standing in Sara's room and she was holding their son. Jim looked at the baby, "The poor little fella looks like his dad."

"Ok," Nick said, "You told us you would not tell anyone the baby's name until he was born, what have you decided to call him?"

"I know it is going to be RYAN," Catherine said, "I overheard Sara on the phone once."

"Ryan?" Adam said. "Ryan is Gil's middle name," Jim said. Gil looked at Sara, she nodded. Gil took the baby from Sara and turned him so everyone could see him. "Aunts and Uncles, I would like you all to meet RYAN WARRICK GRISSOM." Catherine looked at Sara with tears in her eyes, "A fitting tribute to a dear friend."

The End


End file.
